


Mama Ignis

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: A simple story to celebrate the best videogame mom ever, Ignis.





	Mama Ignis

It was a known fact that Ignis was practically the mom of the group. He would cook, clean, tend to wounds and sickness, he'd uplift the others with encouraging words, and he would even lecture.

Yes it was clear that he was the mom, even if he unintentionally put himself in that role.

So when the day rolled around to celebrate all moms Gladiolus, Noctis, and Prompto knew they had to something their  _mom._

So the night before the big day the group of friends went over the schedule once Ignis had fallen alseep.

"Okay, so I have that we make him breakfast." Noctis says looking at his phone.

"You already set his phone to a later hour, Promp?" 

"Yep!" 

"Good. Okay we also got the gifts coming in soon. So all we gotta do is move him into the car. I know we can count on Gladio to do that."

Noctis turns off his phone and looks at the youngest and the oldest "Lets give him the best day ever!"

 

Ignis stirs a bit before curling onto himself snuggling deeper into linen sheets which smells like  _Ocean Breeze._ Ignis sighs feeling unbelievably comfortable and relaxed, he doesn't want to open his eyes so instead he listens to the soft purr of the air conditioner.

Air conditioner?

Ignis sat up looking around squinting as he does so. The interior of the room told him he was in one of the hotel rooms he and his friends had stayed in..

But when did he get here? How did he get here?

He looks around still squinting, he didn't hear the others so he figured that he was alone. Reaching for his phone on the nearby nightstand he holds his phone inches from his face. Waiting for the blurry numbers to come in focus the same way a camera focuses.

Seeing the time causes Ignis to put on his glasses and tear himself out of the sheets falling to the ground in the process.

"I overslept!" He says grunting as he untangles his legs from the blankets that followed him down. 

Making his way to the shower Ignis spots a sheet of notebook paper on the coffee table. He picks it up, turns it over, and goes back to side with the writing. 

The handwriting was, well creepy. The best Ignis could describe it was like it belonged to a killer. It honestly made him feel uneasy, but pushing that feeling aside he proceeds to read the letter.

_Hey Iggy,_

_Thought we let you sleep you sleep in longer you know catch some extra Z's since you know you get up waaaaay to early. Anyway we'll be back soon and pick you up so til then sleep tight._

_\- The Chocobros_

"Chocobros? Must've been Prompto who wrote this." Ignis sighs "Well it's a bit more creative than 'Bust-a-base', I'll give him that." He adds returning to the bed "Well, seeing as they won't be back for some time...." Ignis climbs back into the bed and closes his eyes.

 

Ignis was awoken by a mouthwatering aroma. Sitting up with a yawn Ignis feels something slightly heavy set on his lap. Blinking, he puts on his glasses and looks down only to see a tray. 

Pancakes, three cakes high drowned in maple syrup, scrambled eggs, sausages, and a can of Ebony.

Confused Ignis looks up at three in front of him. "Morning Sleepyhead." Gladiolus says smiling "You sleep well?" He asks.

Ignis nods "Very. But I must ask...what is all this about? I know it's not my birthday." Ignis asks trying to think of what day it was to warrant such treat of him.

"Oh c'mon Iggy, it ain't gotta be your birthday to have breakfast in bed." Prompto says snapping a photo of him. "Yeah, we just wanted to do something special for you." Noctis says "Now eat up, we'll be leaving soon." 

Ignis looks down at the meal as he picks up the fork, he wasn't sure where to begin for it all looked good. He back to his friends realizing that they didn't have plates "What about you three? Aren't you famished?" He asks not wanting to eat if they didn't have had a meal yet. Noctis shakes his head "Nah we ate earlier." He says sitting down as he pulls out his phone checking the time.

This gesture was out of place for them, but it was one that made the tactician feel well special. Not wanting to let the meal cool, Ignis starts on the golden cakes. 

"So, what are the plans for today? I do believe we still have tasks to complete." Ignis says wiping his mouth. Noctis sighs "I was hoping that we could just chill today. This whole week was exhuasting." The prince whines.

"Yeah...I'm still beat from yesterday. My body still feels sore." Prompto chimes in rubbing his back.

Gladiolus shrugs "I don't know about you Iggy but I'm with them." 

Ignis sighs seeing that he was outnumbered, and there was no point in arguing with the prince when his mind was set. The advisor simply nods his head "As you wish." 

 

Stepping outside Ignis notices that the Regalia looks completely different. He circles around the black car taking in the new design "Is this the Regalia?" He asks looking at Noctis. Noctis simply smirks at the tone that Ignis had in his voice "Pretty cool, huh?" He says.

"I know right! She totally looks ready to take down psychotic killer clowns in." Prompto says smiling and turning to Noctis who rolls his eyes "Aww, c'mon Noct. Why so serious?" The blonde teases.

Noctis rolls his eyes again as he reaches for the driver's side door, beating Ignis to it "Not today Specky, you're getting in the back. Take a load off for awhile." Noctis says starting the vehicle as Ignis climbs into the back.

 

The group was going down the road, with Noctis at the wheel going a tad fast for Ignis' liking. Gladiolus was reading his book, Prompto taking pictures, and Ignis simply trying to relax in the back. He was about to ask Noctis where they were headed when the prince suddenly hits a few buttons on the dashboard and the Regalia begins to lift up towards the sky.

Ignis looks out the window in time to see the town below slowly shrink and become engulfed by clouds. He turns to Noctis with wide eyes "Noct are we really flying? How?"

"You see Cindy gave the girl a pretty sweet upgrade thanks to that machine we found." Prompto says "That means it's to infinity and beyond for us." 

Ignis turns back to the window, as Prompto begins to drone on about how talented Cindy is as smile plays on his lips. He, Ignis, never been on a airplane before, and we'll despite this not really being a plane he was still thrilled to be up this high. It was the closest thing to flying and it made him feel free.

 

The Regalia comes to a smooth landing on a long dock in Altissia. Stepping out Noctis looks down at his phone and nods "Guys this way." He says motioning for them to hurry along. Ignis follows looking around "Noct, this is Altissia...what are we doing here? Do you mean to see Lady Lunafreya?" Ignis asks.

"Something like that..." Noctis says waving his hand.

The group of friends walk through the colorful town taking in the sights and at Promptos' request taking group photos when he isn't stealing shots.

They stop to get gelato and many other sweets before making their way to a Art Museum. 

The photos, paintings, and sculptures all very in size and detail.

Ignis and Prompto were far more into the gallery than Noctis and Gladiolus. Ignis, no surprise knew about almost every stature and painting. Enthuastically he would point and talk about the artist and give detail that only Prompto found exciting. But what surprised the others was Promptos' knowledge of the photos and paintings that Ignis didn't know.

Watching the two chatter on who made what and why only made Gladiolus and Noctis happy. These two could careless about the arts and found the paintings odd and creepy.

Especially the ones with the melting clocks and the one with the man screaming.

After the museum, Noctis, using a GPS, leads them to a theatre. There they watch a play about pirates and a guy name Frederic who was taken care of by a deaf maid who thought he was a pirate.

 

It was around nine at night when the group of friends pull into the parking lot of Galdin Quay. Noctis turns off the car and steps out making his way to the seat behind him, where his advisor was slumped against the door. Ignis was fast asleep, the days events, despite being fun having tuckered him out.

"Should we wake him up?" Noctis asks knowing that they had two more things to do. Gladiolus nods "Yeah, besides he should have a decent dinner and not just ice cream." Gladiolus smirks "Didn't think the guy was obsessed with it." 

As the massive man wakes Prompto, Noctis gently shakes Ignis awake causing him to sit up and look around wearily "C'mon, let's get you out of the car. Time for dinner." Noctis says opening the door.

As they approached the resturant Ignis could see a large group of families dining. If this is where they were going to eat it looks like they were going to be waiting for a while.

Yet, they didn't wait to be seated. Instead they head for the hotel. Noctis gives his name and they are allowed into the room. As they all begin to settle there was a knock at the door.

Gladiolus races to the door answering it. He stays there for a moment before turning to Ignis "Hey Iggy it's time for you to go." He says causing the bespectacled man to look confused "Time for what? Where am I going?" He asks and why was it just him to leave?

"You'll see." Gladiolus says as he motions for him to get out of the room. "Ignis looks at the others suspiciously as he exists only to be met with the presence of a masseuse. Ignis looks at Gladiolus who waves him off.

"Right this way sir." He says leading Ignis to the massage table. Ignis looked hesitant at first as the masseuse takes his jacket and puts it into the shelf folded.

"Go ahead and lay down sir." 

Ignis lays down figuring that the others were just trying to get him to relax. Perhaps they also knew his back was killing him, though he tried to not complain.

At first it hurt and he fought the urge to yelp and cry out. But the second the masseuse hit a certain part of his lower back Ignis melted into the cushion. His eyes half open as he goes limp with a sigh escaping him.

And when it was over, he found himself wishing that it had went longer. Reluctantly Ignis returns to the room only to find that there was food, a brown leather box, and a 'Get Well Soon' card sat on the table in the center of the room.

Stepping closer to the table he was tempted to eat a bit of the food but the card intrigued him. Picking up the card he looks it over, it was blue and white with a group of bears on it. Three of the bears was hugging a bigger bear with a cast on its arm and a cone on its neck. The caption reads "Bear through this" Ignis chuckles as he opens it to read the notes on the inside.

_Hey Iggy, sorry about the card, Prompto had one job. Anyway thanks for always being there and supporting us 'preciate. - Gladio_

_Ig! So glad I got to meet you and so happy we're friends now. You're the coolest and I hope we continue to be close. - Prompto_

_Specs. I know that I don't say it often if at all but I'm grateful for you. I'm happy to know that I have someone who I can turn to and count on who is strong. I'm thankful for all that you had done for me and thankful for the future stuff you will do. I know that I'm not that easy to deal with but thanks for your patience. You're the best brother/advisor/teacher/ mom I could ask for. - Noct_

_Happy Mama Ignis Day_

Ignis couldn't help but smile and then frown.

"Mum?" Ignis says confused. He hears movement from behind and turns to see Gladiolus, Noctis, and Prompto grinning at him. 

"Happy mother's day, Iggy." They say pulling him into hug leaving him absolutely stunned. He wasn't sure how to react. Should he laugh? Be offended? Flattered? Should he be furious?

"Do you like the card?" Prompto asks. Ignis did like the card but why? Was this their way of poking fun him.

"You open your gift?" Gladiolus asks pointing to the small box. Ignis picks it up and opens it, inside he finds a rather expensive looking watch.

Picking it up he looks at the others with a slight hurt expression. Was this just some mean joke? But why would they spend so much money on a prank?

"Tell me...is this some kind of joke?" He asks sadly putting on the watch. The other three look at one another "What makes you...oh." Noctis says frowning "The mom thing. About that, it's not a joke. We're serious."

Prompto nods "We wanted to take today and celebrate you. I mean you're kind of like the mom with everything you do. But we really meant what we said in that card." Prompto says.

"And we really meant what we did for you today." Gladiolus adds. "You so so much and we wanted to show you that we care."

Ignis looks at the card and then down at the watch as he smiles a bit. He knew he did this to himself "Well, it would seem that I put myself into the role." He says with a laugh "But tell me this. Aside from the obvious, why can't Gladio be the mom?"

"Duh, Gladio can't be the mom because he doesn't wear a shirt." Prompto says grinning. This makes Noctis look over at the blonde with a raised eyebrow "How long were you waiting to say that?" 

"Ever since he stopped wearing a shirt." Prompto says smiling.

"Anyway, thanks again Iggy. And happy Mama Ignis day." Noctis says.

 


End file.
